Thirteen
Thirteen is the seventh episode of The 100 Season 3 and the 36th episode overall. Synopsis This episode takes place as in canon with exception to the final scene. Main Cast * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco as Abby Griffin (credit only) * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake (credit only) * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan (credit only) * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green (credit only) * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes (credit only) * Ricky Whittle as Lincoln (credit only) * Richard Harmon as John Murphy * with Isaiah Washington as Thelonius Jaha (credit only) * and Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane (credit only) Recurring Cast * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Lexa * Erica Cerra as Becca (flashbacks) * Neil Sandilands as Titus * Adina Porter as Indra * James Neate as Chris (video) * Zak Santiago as Semet * Roger Cross as Cole McAdams (flashbacks) * Yasmin Aker as Peri Gordon (flashbacks) Final Scene “The 100-3” “Thirteen_ Final Scene Rewrite” INT. LEXA’S ROOM- AFTERNOON TITUS has moved MURPHY, still bound and gagged, into the Commander’s chambers. Soon, the door opens and CLARKE enters. Alarmed, she goes straight for Murphy, crouching in front to free him. CLARKE (removing his gag): Hey, hey, it’s alright. You’re okay. TITUS: I wouldn’t do that. Clarke looks up and Titus is wielding a gun. She stands immediately, hands up. CLARKE: You don’t wanna do this, Titus. TITUS: No, I don’t, but I have to. You put her in danger, you don’t understand. CLARKE: Lexa? She- TITUS: She has been swayed in the past. I taught her love is weakness, and she loves you. You are her weakness, Clarke, and weakness is to be extinguished. Cut out root and stem. So, you see, I must do this. I am sorry, Clarke. He levels the gun at Clarke, but his hand shakes, and misses her as she dodges. He continues to aim at her and she runs again, he fires. Misses. Waves it about wildly. The door opens again. LEXA: What is going on? BANG! LEXA: Aagh! Titus’ eyes go wide, as do Clarke’s and Murphy’s. There is a hole now in Lexa’s pant leg, near her knee. She drops to the ground, still stunned. CLARKE: Lexa. Titus drops the gun and goes to her, picking her up. LEXA (seething): What is the meaning of this? Titus cannot bring himself to respond. He doesn’t need to. LEXA (seething): Why? TITUS: You know why. He rips open her pant leg to inspect the damage. There is an exit wound. CLARKE: That’s better than the alternative. Call for a healer. Now! TITUS: I will not leave her. CLARKE: You’ll be executed for this. Go. TITUS: I will not. Lexa’s leg bleeds profusely on the fur, black onto pristine white. CLARKE: Get me something to stop the bleeding. Lexa, lay back. Lexa lays down as Clarke insists. Clarke goes over, gets Murphy’s free, and nods to him. MURPHY: That’s a lot of blood. CLARKE: You’re not helping. MURPHY: Not at the moment. Lexa tries to sit up, fumbles, falls to the floor with a thump. She hisses under her breath and Titus gets her back on the bed. MURPHY (CONT’D): There’s already a coup she had to halt, right? LEXA: Yes. Why? Before she can speak further, Lexa passes out. Shock. CLARKE: Lexa! She speeds over to the Commander, checks her pulse. CLARKE: She’s breathing. TITUS: What have I done? They will think he did this, skaikru weapon. Skaikru thief. We will concoct something. MURPHY: Yeah, we will, but not something that’s gonna get me killed. Had more than enough close calls these last few months. Again, that’s a lot of blood. There was a gunshot. The thud of a body hitting the floor. CLARKE: You’re suggesting we fake her death? TITUS: For what purpose? Azgeda will take advantage. MURPHY: Probably, but it buys us time. You said there was a massacre? Pike’s a jerk but he respects authority. Or at least he did. Have them meet, arrange a ceasefire. If it doesn’t work, she can hand him over or execute him herself. Whichever. TITUS: That is a very risky plan, but what of its success? She comes back to Polis? If the clans see that Lexa has been injured they will use that to their advantage as well. CLARKE: Pike doesn’t respect Grounder authority, he respects strength. LEXA (voice): Do it. CLARKE: You’re awake. Lexa moans and looks to Titus. LEXA: There was a woman of similar build to me, yes? Disfigured by Azgeda? Unrecognizable? TITUS: Yes. She refused to come to Polis, so Nia had Ontari murder her. MURPHY: Sounds like a real charmer, that Nia. Sure everyone’s mourning her right about now. CLARKE: When was this? LEXA: Shortly before my combat with Roan. Lexa groans as Clarke ties a tourniquet around her knee. CLARKE: You shouldn’t stand on that for a bit. LEXA (weakly): This is not how I envisioned peace talks. We can use this as an advantage of our own, kill Azgeda’s hopes of a Commander in the crib. Clarke smiles softly at her. Both are still basking in the afterglow, but now Lexa is sweaty from the injury. CLARKE: Take her, switch her out if you can do it without being seen. I can distract the representatives and the healers. MURPHY: Me too. TITUS: Why? MURPHY: War isn’t exactly conducive to good business. Lexa has passed out again. MURPHY: How good are you at crying on command, Clarke? CLARKE: We’ll see. She opens the door as Titus picks up Lexa’s prone form and walks outside. TITUS: May the Commander’s spirit choose wisely. EXT. POLIS- THE NEXT MORNING CLARKE and LEXA are on horseback, covered as best as possible to not attract attention, and ride on following one last look at Polis. Lexa is still weak, sat in front of Clarke. Clarke’s countenance betrays the enormity of their new mission. END EPISODE Trivia * Antagonist: Titus * Characters introduced in this episode's flashback storyline will receive greater focus in the episode The Program That Ended The World. * This episode features the lowest number of main characters so far: only Clarke, Octavia, and Murphy appear. * Lexa's death is faked in this episode. Revelations * See https://the100.fandom.com/wiki/Thirteen#Cast%7Cthis page. Body Count * Semet- stabbed in the neck by Titus Category:Episodes Category:The 100 Episodes Category:The 100 Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes set in 2150 Category:Episodes set in 2052 Category:Episodes with main cast absences Category:The 100 Episodes with main cast absences Category:The 100 Season 3 Episodes with main cast absences Category:Arc: The 13th Clan Category:Complete episodes